My Little Cute Animal (2017 film)
Cast: * Alba (Pip Ahoy!) as Twilight Sparkle * Doki as Spike * Jewel (Rio) as Rainbow dash * Daisy Duck (Disney) as Pinkie Pie * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Applejack * Peppa Pig as Rarity * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Fluttershy * Trixie (Toy Story 3) as Princess Celastia * Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) as Storm King * The Mouseking (The Nutcraker Prince) as Grubber * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Capper * Dizzy (Bob the Builder) as Songbird Serenade * Dashi Dog (Octonaus) as Queen Novo * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Captain Celaeno * Tweak (Octonauts) as Princess Skystar * Stretch (Toy Story 3) as Tempest Shadow * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Bulk Biceps * SpongeBob SquarePants as Party Favor * Sharky (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Bodyguard 1 * Bones (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Bodyguard 2 Scenes Index: #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits/Cute Animals Got the Beat #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 2 - Alba's Idea for The Friendship Festival #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 3 - Preparing for the Friendship Festival #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 4 - "We Got this Together" #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 5 - Dizzy Arrives in Canterlot #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 6 - Stretch and the 'Bad Guys' Invades Canterlot #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 7 - The Mane 6's Mission to Find The Queen of Hippos #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 8 - Stretch's Call From Robbie Rotten #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 9 - The Mane 6 Meets Thomas the Tank Engine in Klugletown #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 10 - "I'm The Friend You Need" #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 11 - Thomas' True Intentions #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 12 - The Mane 6's Escape from Klugletown! #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 13 - Captain Duchess and The Pirate Capture of The Mane 6 #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 14 - "Time to Be Awesome" #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 15 - The Mane 6 Escape from Dawn to Mount Aris! #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 16 - The Hippogriff Kingdom (A 'Ghost' Town) #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 17 - Seaqeustria (The Secret of the Hippogriffs) #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 18 - Dashi Dog's Pearl Transforms The Mane 6 Into Seaponies #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 19 - "One Small Thing" #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 20 - Alba Tries to Steal Dashi Dog's Pearl #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 21 - Alba Yells at Daisy Duck (And Gets Captured by Stretch) #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 22 - "Open Up Your Eyes" #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 23 - Thomas the Tank Engine, The Cute Animals and Tweak Join The Ponies for Battle #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 24 - Robbie Rotten Steal the Princesses Magic #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 25 - The Battle for Canterlot #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 26 - Robbie Rotten Betrays Stretch #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 27 - Alba Retrieves The Staff of Scanas #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 28 - Stretch's Sacrifice/Restoring Equestria #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 29 - Rainbow (Alba Offers Stretch Her Friendship) #My Little Cute Animal: The Movie Part 30 - End Credits Movies Used: *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Clips From TV Shows/Movies Used: *Pip Ahoy! * Doki * Rio * Rio 2 * The Mickey Mouse Shorts * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Winnie The Pooh * Piglet's Big Movie * The Tigger Movie * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Peppa Pig * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * LazyTown * The Nutcracker Prince * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends (Since - 1984) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Thomas and Friends (2004) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Octonauts * The Aristocats * The Lion King * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:My Little Pony parody Category:Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: The Movie Parodies Category:Rated G